


Fate/World Conquest

by FateHero



Series: Fate/??? Conquest [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Pairings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateHero/pseuds/FateHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh has been summoned by a young boy named Leo Otoya. For some reason though, it was not by the Holy Grail's doing. So, Leo and Gilgamesh decide that they should reclaim the throne that Gilgamesh lost after his death, along with the rest of the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summonings

The next time of summoning Servants was upon the world. The Grail went berserk after the last War, and so the Magic Council sealed it away until they could get it back under control.A young boy named Leo had sat down and finished his summoning circle as he begin to channel his mana into it. Focusing on the circle, his mana poured into the circle and it began to shine with power. The summoning circle activated and pulsed out a bright, blinding light. When the light dissipated, a figure in golden-clad armor remained.  
"Hello" Leo said politely.  
"Hello." the figure replied.  
"You are Gilgamesh, 3rd king of Urk, 2/3 God, 1/3 man, correct?" the boy asked calmly.  
"Correct." the King of Heroes replied.  
"It's an honor to meet such a fine king." Leo replied sincerely.   
"Thank you. I am grateful that you know of me. It has been many years since I   
sat on the throne." Gilgamesh said proudly. "It is nice to see my rule is still respected in modern times."  
"Unfortunately,Your highness...I am one of the very few who takes great   
interest in Babylon." The ruby eyed male frowned. "Perhaps we can show them the power of the returning King?"  
"I see..." Gilgamesh replied. "I agree. Where is Urk? I must find it at once and   
reclaim my throne."  
"Urk is no longer called 'Urk'. my liege." The male said simply.  
"Oh?" The King of Heroes replied with interest. "They renamed it? To what?"  
"The country where Urk was is now named Iraq." The male grabbed a globe, spinning it to Iraq and pointing to it. "Currently, we are in Japan." Leo paused, then added, "Only ruins of your kingdom remains, sad to say...Not even a throne chair."  
"I see..." Gilgamesh replied disappointedly. "I will claim the new throne as my own then!"  
"So far the only known 'Royalty' is England's queen. All other place as I know   
off holds a president...but..May I advise something, Gilgamesh-sama?" The boy smiled deviously.  
"Tell me." Gilgamesh said with interest.  
"You have a flying vechile, correct? That runs on no machinery." He'd smile.   
"The world has not seen anything like your flying machine except on Television or movies."  
"Ah, yes." Gilgamesh replied. "I believe it is still in working function."  
"We use this power, and destroy the world's militia. Combined with your power and Gate of Babylon, you should be unstoppable, and soon enough, the world will be your bitch." The boy said finally. The plan sounded crazy.  
"I agree with your plan." Gilgamesh replied, grinning. Gilgamesh was actually   
grateful to have this man as his advisor. He knew much about Babylon and himself, so he was an ally worthy of his presence. He did so much research to make sure he was a suitable Master. Kotomine never did that.  
"There is a few things worth noting sire...If you don't want a rebellion anytime   
soon.." He said, frowning a bit. "The world may be your bitch once you destroy the militia, but you have to keep your citizens under complete control, making them feel like they are important and needed." Gilgamesh nodded.   
"I understand. The sake of my throne is worth letting such mongrels feel that they are important."  
"But a few ARE important, my liege. We get food from farmers and other folks. We get our money through the government, and we also gain knowledge from scientists. If we continue to do what they do, and just attack the president or queen/king of the country, they'll fall under ou-your rule and you shall lead them to Utopia for the first time since God's garden of Eden." He almost let it slip, saying he wanted to rule besides Gilgamesh, but knowing Gilgamesh's uptight attitude, he was greedy, he did like him and did see him as a fitting ruler. But to ask such a thing would be impossible.  
"I know that farmers are important, Leo. And yes, it will be our rule. I have not seen such a worthy companion since I met Endiku. And either way, to rule over a whole planet by my lonesome will be inefficient."   
"T-thank you, Gilgamesh-sama. And I'm sure your gods will be pleased to see a   
world ruled by one of their spawn." He'd smile thankfully he wasn't mad. He was proud, he was a friend of Gilgamesh, which only one could accomplish. "Come, Gilgamesh. Let us take Japan first. Then China." Gilgamesh nodded in agreement.   
"I remember Japan a little. The memories are vague, disappointingly."   
"Japan is a well known source for fish and entertainment. It is like other   
countries, but I figured we should take it since we are here." He'd smile. He'd raise his left hand up, showing the mark of a master. "I may be your Master, but I could care less about the Holy Grail. Let us take on the world, Gilgamesh."  
Gilgamesh nodded, remembering the Grail Wars he had taken part of. "I wonder if we will meet any other Servants. I could use a warm-up."  
"Perhaps..but as of now, the Grail War happens at random..The church has no part of it, and thus; we may meet another Servant in another country." He'd chuckle. "The Grail is open, for whoever finds the human host."  
"Interesting...I thought it seemed early for me to be called again." Gilgamesh   
mused, then turned to Leo. "Where is the place of Japan's King?"  
"The Japan 'King' is the President. He is in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. We're in   
Tokyo as we speak." He'd muse chuckling. "And know whats even luckier?"  
"Tell me." Gilgamesh said. He was happy that the gods were on his side like they were in the past.  
"I'm the Presidents son." He'd smirk, as he'd snap, guards walked in, surprised to see the servant. "Did it work, Leo-sama?" "Yes it did..Now. Let's go talk to my father, shall we?"  
Gilgamesh was a little bit offset. Endiku felt like family to him and was devastated when he was lost. He didn't want Leo to go through what the loss of Endiku put him through. "Leo. It is possible we can persuade your-- him, instead of the previous plan? It would be wise to make as few enemies as possible."  
"My father knows of my plan." He said simply. "But he refuses to believe in the Holy Grail. But he made a promise, a promise where if I bring him a servant, he will allow me to take office until my plan is complete." He said. His eyes were fueled with hate, but it died down after explaining. "My father is naive. He listens to the Americans, and not our past for trouble solving."Gilgamesh nodded.   
"Good." He then paused his train of thought for a moment. "Tell me about these Americans. What are they like?"  
"Well..The american are slow to understand...A few I respect but over all..They are stereotypical, and very easy to anger. They do not like war, yet they use war to prevent it. Tell me wheres the logic in that." He'd softly chuckle as he walked up the steps, they were in an abandoned building it seemed like, the moon was out as the streets were busy, but not as busy as they during the day. Gilgamesh nodded.   
"That does seem nonsensical. What is in this building that we need?"  
"Its a tall building, it goes under the name Government Office. We have no set   
name for it though." The body guard open the door. "Oh...before we go anywhere." Leo dug into the back seat, taking out a few articles of clothing. "Wear these. As much as you look like a cosplayer, a heavy suit of armor is just ridiculous to wear in public...unless in cosplay." Gilgamesh laughed and agreed to place the clothing on. There was a standard golden-yellow v-neck with a fur collared coat, there were also red tight jeans as he'd smirk. "I remember you in the Holy Grail War a few years ago. I figured these article of clothing would be...nostalgic for you."   
"I remember these." Gilgamesh smiled and nodded.   
"You may keep the jewelry however." He'd smile, climbing into the limo and sitting. He noticed in the middle console was a glass of wine. "I did a bit of research on Babylonian wine...I figured I'd use it as a welcoming gift to modern Japan. Hand made by yours truly." The brand on the bottle said 'Babylonian Treasure'.Gilgamesh smiled and took a sip.  
"Ah, just like I remembered it..."  
"It might not be as strong as you have yours, but I surely hope I got the taste   
right." The limo started moving as Leo smiled, putting his feet up on the middle console next to the wine bucket. Leo looked like a prince himself having ruby red eyes, raven black hair, and fashionable clothing. Gilgamesh smiled to himself, his golden hair shaking in the wind from the open window and smelled the air.The air smelled a tad humid, like everyday in Japan, but in Tokyo it was worse. "The world changed Gilgamesh..It's full of unneeded Chaos...We're putting a stop to that."  
"I can tell." Gilgamesh replied sadly. "I will be grateful when that comes true."  
"So will I Gilgamesh...Speaking of which..." His phone vibrated when he said 'so will I'. "A few foreign friends of mine are also Masters, though they don't have a high status in society like I do, but they are willing to serve under us with their servant."  
"I see. Who is assisting us?"  
"My friend in Iraq named Shannah. She's a girl." He opened his phone, showing   
a picture of Shannah, a dark skinned girl with black wavy hair. He saw a Master logo on her left hand as well. The person beside her looked a lot like Alexander the Great, aka Rider. "Another girl named Xian-Li in China. She has the same status as I do, being the presidents 'royal' daughter. She has not summoned a servant yet."  
"Ah, Rider." Gilgamesh nodded. "Perhaps that girl in China will get Saber."  
"Perhaps. She did say she found a 'scabbard' of some kind. Another one of my friends under the name Isaiah in India, he's a commoner, but he knows his politics and has connection with the president. He also might have the maker of a master."  
"I see." he added. "We will need to see just what Fate has in store for us." Leo's phone vibrated once again, as the caller ID said Shannah.   
"Pardon me.." He'd press answer as suddenly her face and riders appeared. "Leo! Its me Shannah! I hope you got my picture!" The girl sounded pretty. "One sec, Shan." He said. He'd press a button with his foot a small screen appeared in the window by the drivers head, suddenly, Leo's phone went dead as Rider and Shannah appeared   
"Oh!" Shannah gasped in surprise.  
"Gilgamesh! My old friend! It has been a while!" Rider said aloud, laughing as Shannah groaned softly.  
"And it has been a while since I've seen you, Rider." Gilgamesh replied with a grin. "Remember that one time when Berserker took control of that fighter jet?"  
"Ahhaha! Of course I remember! Oh! You won't believe my luck! Shannah here is actually the daughter of Waver! My previous master!" It has been roughly 20 years since the 4th war, there has been a 6th war, and this is now the 7th war.  
"Shannah Velvet is my name. Its a pleasure to meet you, Gilgamesh-sama." Leo smirked. "Shannah here has the brains of her father." Leo said. Shannah blushed light as Rider slapped her back, but it was a simple pat. Alexander wasn't the one to hurt a lady besides if needed to.  
"What luck!" Gilgamesh replied. "I'm also happy to hear you will be assisting us." The King of Heroes then turned to Shannah. "It is indeed, Shannah."  
Rider only laughed. "Leo and Shannah proposed that I shall be your 'explorer' like I was with Caesar, and your Supreme Commander of your Army." Leo rubbed his neck.   
"We knew Alex here enjoyed fighting, so by being your army commander, no rebellion would step up to you." Gilgamesh nodded.  
"A well thought out plan." the King of Heroes commented. "I am relieved to know that such a smart person is my Master."  
"Good! Now..What about Xian-Li, Leo? Did she send you anything?"   
"nothing of yet. What about Isaiah?"   
"No word from him." Leo frowned. So 2 out of the possible 4 had servants. He   
couldn't complain. Soon the driver tapped the window, signaling they were close.   
"We need to go. Keep Alexander tamed until we make our move. Later." The tv   
went blank as it went back into the roof. Leo however sighed softly. "So Gilgamesh, ever thought of having the world at your disposal?"  
"Actually, I don't think I have." Gilgamesh said. "Only one thing bothers me."  
"And whats that?" He asked, leaning forward, looking at him.  
"What will we do afterwards? After this planet is ours?" Gilgamesh asked. Leo frowned.  
"Well, knowing this planet and its people..We need to keep a tight leash on it."   
He'd look at her. "after that settled..We could try and find intelligent life, and aim for the universe." He'd smirk softly, it sounded outrageous, having the whole galaxy under one mans rule.  
"There is more out there?" Gilgamesh replied and looked to the skies. The roof was open as he could see stars. "Each one of those light is a planet. Some beyond our Milky Way. We are unsure if any other planet besides Earth holds life." He'd frown softly. Thinking about an alien race that could destroy the human race, or help out. Soon, the limo stopped as the door opened. Leo waved a hand, offering him to be the first one out. Gilgamesh nodded softly, then climbed out of the limo. Leo climbed out after him, a man, which looked a lot like Leo stood there, shocked and afraid "Y-your...Gilgamesh..." The man stuttered as Leo smirked.   
"Yes, I am." The King of Heroes replied. "You have heard of me, yes?"  
"Y-yes...I...Actually..Uh.." The man stuttered. Leo growled. "What he's trying to   
say Gilgamesh is that he wasn't expecting you so early." The man nodded fast, agreeing. "remember our promise, dad?" "yes! Yes of course! I'll get my ambassador t say we'll part from the UN and become a Utopia under Gilgamesh's rule!"  
"I see." Gilgamesh replied.  
"My father is actually very afraid of you." He'd chuckle softly. "He did see you in action all those years ago." Gilgamesh nodded and smiled.   
"He has every right to be."  
"Theres...also another reason why he's deeply afraid of you, but he's afraid if he say it, he'll die." Leo chuckled softly. "But since we're....equals? Are we equals?" He asked like a clueless kid, wanting to be sure.  
"Yes, equals." Gilgamesh nodded.   
"Well..What color are my eyes?" He'd smile softly, blinking his eyes a few times, they were a deep red color which is very rare.  
"Red like the sun." Gilgamesh replied. Leo nodded.   
"And look at your eyes." He held up his phone, turning it to 'self' mode so it was like a mirror.  
"Why, mine are too..." The King of Heroes noted.  
"Exactly. I did a little digging around on my family back ground...My ancestor came from Iraq, but they moved to Japan during its Edo period...thats when Babylon collapsed." Leo smiled. "And you had a son with black hair and red eyes... The red eyes being the dominant trait in every known Son of my family." Gilgamesh nodded.   
"This is awkward."  
"So, you get where I'm hinting at?"  
"Yes."  
"Its great to see you..Grandpa." Leo laughed loudly as he'd started walking,   
waving his hand towards the building as he quieted it down, but a smirk was on his face. Gilgamesh laughed as well. Inside, Leo inserted a card key as the number changed to a P. "Since my Dad agreed to do so, Japan is now under our rule, Gilgamesh. If you want any laws laid down, advise my dad."Gilgamesh nodded.   
"I will overlook the ones in place now." He'd nod the elevator doors opened. "I managed to buy a lot of books from a local bookstore, mainly law books and also imported books so I could research their laws. I can alter the books into any language I want so I can read it easily." Gilgamesh finally emerged from the room he was reading the books in. "Leo, may I inquire you of something?"  
"Whats up?" He as in the living room, his tablet unlocked and had a world map. He wore small square glasses for reading.  
"What's censorship? Back in Urk, we didn't have a word like that." Gilgamesh explained, confused, as much as he hated to admit it. Leo blinked, surprised.   
"Uhm..Well..Censorship means..you blur something out." He said. "It's mainly used to prevent advertisement and/or people faces if they do not wish to be seen." Leo prayed to Gilgamesh god that he would not ask what he think he'd ask.  
"Censorship is mainly found in reality TV and/or famous web series. Its in a lot of other stuff as well."  
"I understand now." Gilgamesh replied. "These laws otherwise are very important."  
"What should we do next?" Gilgamesh continued. "Shall we move to the mainland?"  
"They kind of are, it prevents law suits between major company such as Coke and Pepsi."  
"Lets lay low for a bit." Leo said. "We're still on schedule, but with Rider summoning it kind of pushed us a step closer. We'll wait until we here from Xian-Li and Isaiah." Leo said. Flicking at his tablet. "sorry for making you wait, Gilgamesh, but world conquest can be VERY slow."  
"I can wait. I learned that from my travels back in Urk." Gilgamesh agreed, then sighed. "Damn snake."  
"Plus, the next United nations meeting will be held in this very building." Leo   
smirked. Ever since he became master, his ideal world of Utopia started to take form. "So if we somehow make it in there and convince a few countries, it'll be easier on us." Gilgamesh nodded in agreement. "The easier it is on us, the better." While the King of Heroes always loved a fight, he knew that efficiency was more important. Leo tablet vibrated in his hands. He flicked the screen.   
"Leo. Someone is here to see you." One of the guards was speaking to him.  
"Eh? I wasn't plan-" Leo started, but was interrupted by another voice.  
"Say that phrase again Otoya and you're dead!" A feminine voice sounded on the other end. Leo went wide eyed.   
"Send her up. Don't fight her. Whatever you do DO NOT fight her! The line went dead as Leo groaned. "God dammit..."  
"What's going on?" Gilgamesh shouted in confusion. "Who?"  
"Xian-Li...." Was all he said, the elvator doors open as a girl wearing a red and gold chinese dressed walked in, a person in a cloak right behind her. "Ya hello, Little cub!"   
"How many times do I have to tell you do NOT call me that, Xian!?"   
"Not enough~" She teased as Leo sighed.  
"In any case..if you're here, that means one of two things...and judging by the person behind you its not for the Martial Arts tournament."  
"Gilgamesh, this is Xian-Li, China's 'princess'. She is the daughter of the   
president of China. Surely you remember when I spoke of her last night." "I bet he told you I wouldn't be this beautiful~" The Chinese girl said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, which for Chinese, is an extremely rare combo.Gilgamesh nodded and grinned. God, this girl had an ego that'd match his own.  
"In any case, My daddy is talking to yours in the office he sent me up so we could make 'grandchildren'." Leo was drinking water, and did a spit take, coughing up water as he'd cover his mouth "G-grand children!? We ain't even married!"  
Xian-Li only laughed at Leo's embarrassing expression as she herself cried due to laughing. Leo face was that of an angry adult as Leo sighed.Gilgamesh laughed to himself.   
"I was unaware that people still practiced that custom in modern times."  
"Marriage and having children at this age is a rarity, but it does happen." Leo confirmed as Leo coughed once more. "Anyway, Xian-Li. I'm assuming you summoned your servant?"   
"Mhm! And she said she needed to give something to gilgamesh...I'm unsure of what that is though.."   
"...She?" Leo asked as Gilgamesh looked up to see if it was who he was expecting. The cloaked person walked towards Gilgamesh, purple lipstick was seen and some blue hair. Her cloak moved a bit before a gloved hand appeared, in the palm was a Maid Saber figure as Leo looked at the figure, very confused as Xian-Li shrugged.  
"This is...very nice." Gilgamesh replied, unsure of what to think of it.  
"It's from my prize collection." The cloak female said. "I, Medea, Servant caster, give it to you as a token of our partner ship. After all, you and Lion over there will become rulers of a Utopia."   
"Who you callin' Lion?!" Leo outburst, Xian only laughed at Leo. Gilgamesh nodded.   
"I wish I had something to give you, but getting you drunk would be a bad idea."  
"Oh come now, Gilgamesh-sama." The female laughed, removing her cloak. "I do not need a gift, as I will be your head mage."  
"Very well." Gilgamesh agreed. "So, where to next?"  
"Right now we lay low." Leo said, putting a hand in his pocket. "The meeting   
will be held tomorrow. and I'm asuing China is under our complete control?" He looked at Xian who only nodde.d "Yup~ Daddy made the same deal Leo's dad made with him."   
"Perfect." Leo replied.  
"Caster, Gilgamesh, read up on the world laws. It might be helpful in future   
time. Xian and I got some business to talk about." Leo put a hand on Xian shoulder who only blushed at the touch. Gilgamesh nods and sits down on a chair.   
"These Americans worry me." the Archer-class servant muttered.  
"Why so?" Media asked, she'd snap as her body glowed softly, changing to a   
more casual female appearance, however, her pointed ears could not be covered by her blue hair. Leo and Xian went into his bedroom as Medea only giggled at the two teenagers.  
"They have nuclear weapons, don't they?"  
"So does Japan and everywhere else." Medea said. "They also have Anti Nuke guns to prevent contact." Caster said. "I read on the way here."  
"That is a relief." Gilgamesh said calmly. "Neither of us can take a hit from those."  
"That is true..but you got Gate of Babylon if I remember correctly." She said.   
"Couldnt you use it to capture it and send it right back?"  
"I don't know if it can handle it if it explodes." Gilgamesh replied solemnly.  
"True..." She'd sigh, rubbing her stomach. "Say...What are our Masters doing?" Medea asked slowly, eyeing the door they entered.  
"Couldn't possibly guess." Gilgamesh replied.  
"Wanna spy on them~?" She teased a bit. If she was seen with him she would be considered normal. Gilgamesh shrugged.   
"I think we should patiently wait."  
"Party pooper." She pouted a bit before opening a book. She looked through it, reading. Gilgamesh sat down and played a racing game on the Wii. A thought crossed his mind while he was racing.  
"Reminds me Medea, where were you during that race?"  
"I was uh..." She'd blush furiously remembering. "I was with my previous master..." She said slowly and quietly, Xian and Leo came out. Xian was blushing like crazy as Leo was as cool as ever. Gilgamesh decided to tease them a little.   
"Anything that we should know about, you two?"  
Xian face went brighter as Leo shrugged. "Xian's pregnant with another man's child that ISN'T mine." Leo said casually as Medea only hid her face behind her book, Gilgamesh saw a little blood ran down her cheek as she cried a bit, disappointed. Gilgamesh turned to Medea, then Xian.   
"Rape?"  
"No. Her fiancee back in china." Leo explained. Xian was only 17 years old, a year younger then Leo. Leo only shrugged as Xian held her stomach.  
"I see." Gilgamesh replied. "Does anyone else know?"  
"Besides us?No." Leo said as he held up a pregnancy test. "She wanted me to do it for her because she's oblivious on how to."   
"S-shut up, Leo!" Xian shouted.  
"Which is why she's so flustered." Leo sighed softly shaking his head. Gilgamesh nodded. "Does her fiancee know she's here?"  
"Yes. He does." Xian said. "He didn't want me to go but I had to. I never liked him anyway..too abusive." She'd sigh softly.   
"Yet your carrying his child." "You got Shannah, don't you?" It was Leo's turn to blush furiously now. "Hey! Last time she was here we did NOT cross that line." "fufufu~" Medea giggled a bit as Leo sighed.   
"We need to focus. This is turning into a gag manga." Gilgamesh imitates a collapsing noise, to joke on how the fourth wall just took a hit to the groin. Medea bursted out laughing at Gilgamesh as Xian stifled a giggle. Leo fought back a smile as he'd chuckle. Gilgamesh joined in the laughter and leaned back.   
"We should probably discuss what we will say tomorrow. The sun is already setting."  
"Agreed." Leo said. Xian, could you make us supper while I talk with the servants?" "Sure. I'm not gonna be part of the plan anyways." Said said as she walked into the kitchen. Leo sat across from the servants as they began discussing. An hour passed, and they were still discussing what to do.   
"I feel we should try and ally with the Americans." Gilgamesh repeated.  
"Ally? With the americans?" Leo blinked, surprised by this. "Why?"  
"They are a large country and have many weapons at their disposal."  
"That is true. But Gilgamesh, America gets its items from China." He said.   
"American items are usually from china. In fact, China has the most exports out of the entire world."  
"I see. So, China will cease giving them their goods then?"  
"If America doesn't co-operate with us." He'd smirk. "that is why I wanted to take out China and place it under our rule first."  
"I see. But, China came to us willingly."  
"That is too. If we have China, everyone else will worry, since half of their imports is from China alone." He'd smirk.  
"Interesting. We should probably rest up now. It would be wrong of us to be tired during the meeting."  
"Agreed." Leo said. "Night everyone!" As they all split up, Leo showed Gilgamesh and Cater the other two guest rooms as Xian went to her room. It was morning as Leo yawned. He made sure he woke up at 6, as he started to make breakfast. Xian was up next at 7 as she'd beam.   
"I didn't know you cooked."   
"Learned to since the last time you were here. Be grateful." He said, mocking Gilgamesh in a way as he'd raise a spatula in a mighty-pose as he'd chuckle.  
"Ahem." Gilgamesh said calmly. Gate of Babylon was open behind him, glowing as multiple swords peeked out of the yellow circles. Leo flinched.   
"Morning,Gilgamesh-san! I'm just making some breakfast!" He said, chuckling nervously as Xian giggled at the two. They really were partners across time. Caster woke up with a yawn, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.   
"Morning everyone..." She murmured. Gilgamesh put away GoB and sat down for breakfast. Leo started to serve everyone pancakes as he put milk and wine on the table as Xian looked confused.   
"Wine?"   
"For Gilgamesh no less." Leo replied as Gilgamesh tried the wine and nodded with approval, then downed the glass.   
"Spectacular."  
"Its the same wine you had last night." Leo said as he'd sit down finally, getting a pancake himself as he started eating.   
"Wine in the morning is a bit much don't you think?" Xian said.  
"I'll be fine." Gilgamesh replied.  
"Right... So,the meetings today." She said as caster gulped down her glass of milk. "Yup.You ready Gilgamesh?"  
"Am I ever not ready?"  
"Good point." Leo mused, smiling.   
"I got Leo's and Xian's costume ready too~"Caster said as Leo looked caster with a 'huh?' expression.  
"Costumes?" Gilgamesh asked awkwardly. He was also unaware of this.  
"Oh don't worry Gil-sama~ You can be just fine in your armor~ I only made Leo and Xian your.. right and left hand people costumes...here. Leo-chan~ come with me~"   
"But I'm still eat-whoa!" Caster dragged Leo to her room as Xian blinked. Gilgamesh laughed and waited to see what Medea had in store for Leo.  
Caster came up, giggling. "May I present to you, Leo Otoya! The Ruler by Gilgamesh!" Leo walked out, wearing dark gold dress pants and a dark gold coat, his shoulders were padded red as they added bulk as his tie was red as he'd straighten it. "It's...quite comfy." Gilgamesh just froze before bursting out into snickers.  
"Seriously, you look great."  
"....Gilgamesh, you're snickering." Leo frowned, looking at him with a deadpanned look.  
"You do look great, Leo."  
"Thanks." He'd fix his tie as Xian looked at him up and down. "Not too shabby, there lion."  
"What is Xian going to wear?"  
"Same thing as Leo, but with a skirt." Medea replied.  
"OH HELL NO!" She exclaimed. "I am NOT wearing a SKIRT." Gilgamesh looked outside.   
"You should probably hurry. One of the ambassadors are here." Xian growled, going into the room with Caster as she quickly changed. Instead of a tie like leo, she wore a handkerchief. And instead of dress pants,s he wore a red skirt. Her sleeves were shorter as she looked a little bit like a school girl.   
"You look good." Leo commented.  
"Bite me." She growled.  
"Alright. Let's go meet our guests." Gilgamesh said. Leo and Xian nodded.   
"I'll be right behind you guys." Caster said as she entered her room again, closing. Gilgamesh opened the doors and introduced himself. It seemed that another Master was here with Berserker, but he seemed to actually be quite calm at the moment.  
"Who is this?!" A man shouted, demanding Leo and Xian next to him, wearing red sunglasses to conceal their identity, Caster behind them, in a teacher-like outfit, her hair tied up in a bun. Gilgamesh held in the urge to smack his forehead, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Lancelot smack his forehead. 'Still impulsive as ever, I guess.' Gilgamesh thought to himself. Leo saw him and raised an eyebrow.   
"Come now ambassador of the United States..Be more respectful...now who are you?" Leo and Xian looked at Gilgamesh,that was his cue.Gilgamesh stood up and cleared his throat.   
"Hello everyone, my name is Gilgamesh." He looked around to see everyone's reactions, then paused at Lancelot's. Lancelot looked like he was ready to jump as a few other people looked around confused, all except the ambassador for Iraq.   
"Gilgamesh...Isn't he the one in the legend of Uruk? My homeland knows his legend well." He said. "He's a King of Uruk, a kingdom during Babylonian times. Two-thirds god. one-third man." Leo smirked at the man. Gilgamesh nodded after giving Lancelot a look telling him to calm down.   
"Correct. I am happy to know my story is still well-known in it's place of origin."  
"We hold it in pride...So...If you really are Gilgamesh...Show us." The Iraq man said, the other ambassadors were whispering among themselves, believe none of it.


	2. United Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the United Nations meeting begins.

Gilgamesh nodded and opened the Gate of Babylon behind him.   
"Is this what you wanted to see?" Lancelot was watching intently. His Master seemed to be from Britain, ironically. 'Must be difficult for him.' Gilgamesh thought to himself.  
"Ea."The man said. "Show us Ea." The man sounded scared, but lights could do that as everyone started to shake. Lancelot slammed his fist on the table and roared in protest. The young boy next to him ordered him to sit down, and Lancelot reluctantly obeyed. "I feel Lancelot has a point. It is risky to pull out Ea." Gilgamesh agreed. Lancelot just glared at Gilgamesh, almost as if he could see right through him and to what he was up to. Leo took a step forward.   
"United Nations!" He declared. "Under the rule of Gilgamesh, the 3rd King of Uruk, we shall form the new ideal world of man! Utopia!" Leo said. "Those who wish to join, come with me..Those refuse..You may remain seated." Leo was tired of waiting, they had enough proof with the Gate of Babylon, Xian tried to hush Leo, but it was too late, he had already said what was planned. Lancelot roared in protest and challenged Gilgamesh. He and his country would join him if he lost. But, if he won, Gilgamesh and Leo must surrender and take back their foolish claims. Lancelot's eyes under his helmet glowed dark, blood red, giving off an eery glow. The knight just looked at Gilgamesh and waited for him to accept.   
"Fine." Gilgamesh agreed. "A challenge it is." Leo raised an eyebrow at the knights.  
"If any other nation wish to bet their country on that Knight over there, go   
towards him. Those who wish join us, then come with this lovely women." Caster waved a bit. A few went to her as a the majority of them went to Lancelot. Lancelot raised his weapon and roared a battle cry.   
"Fine. We will duel outside." Gilgamesh replied. "Is there a large open area nearby? A simple sword duel won't settle this." Lancelot nodded in agreement.  
"There's the baseball park a few miles north." Leo offered, holding his tablet.   
"It's free and no games are being played today."  
"I doubt that will be big enough." Gilgamesh replied. "I'm I am reading Lancelot's expression right, he wants a fighter jet. Lancelot nodded and roared a battle cry.  
"A...Fighter jet?" Leo's father said, surprised. "We...have some at the base..What is this..a sky battle?"  
"Yes. Once in the past, me and Lancelot had fought in the air, and I emerged victorious." Gilgamesh explained. "However, Lancelot claims that he lost because Arturia distracted him."  
"Hm.Very well then, I'll prepare a fighter jet for...Lancelot." Otoya said as Leo gave a small smirk. "The countries at stake here remember Gilgamesh...If you win this; we get the world." He whispered softly in his ear.  
"I don't think it'll be that easy." Gilgamesh replied. "Lancelot will stick to his word. He learned what happens when he doesn't the hard way. I doubt all of those other countries will follow with him."  
"Hm..True..." There were over half the ambassadors still sitting. "Watch for your country, as watch Gilgamesh win." Leo proclaimed as Xian sighed softly.   
"Let's go." Xian said softly. Lancelot roared and smashed through the door, eager for the battle. Gilgamesh chuckled to himself and followed the knight outside. Leo followed Gil as Leo's father led the way to the air base. "Does Gil know how to fly a fighter?" Xian asked suddenly.   
"He doesn't need one."Leo said simply. A large ancient Babylonian flying machine rolled out of the Gate of Babylon.   
"Lancelot, you are ready?" Gilgamesh asked after taking his seat. Lancelot   
roared and slammed his fists into the fighter jet as red, odd lines striped down it and Lancelot lifted it into the air and steered it through the air like a horse.   
"Very well then." Gilgamesh replied and took to the skies as well. Xian looked   
surprised at Gilgamesh flying machine as everyone started to shake in their shoes as Leo just simply crossed his arms and watched. Gilgamesh led Lancelot over to Mount Fuji where there were little houses. Lancelot followed and launched two missiles at Gilgamesh with a roar. Leo opened his tablet as people huddled around him, as everyone watched the dog fight. Gilgamesh laughed and flew out of the missiles paths. Lancelot roared and the missiles began to shake.Lancelot roared and slammed his fists into the fighter jet as red, odd lines striped down it and Lancelot lifted it into the air and steered it through the air like a horse.   
"Very well then." Gilgamesh replied and took to the skies as well. Xian looked surprised at Gilgamesh flying machine as everyone started to shake in their shoes as Leo just simply crossed his arms and watched. Gilgamesh led Lancelot over to Mount Fuji where there were little houses. Lancelot followed and launched two missiles at Gilgamesh with a roar. Leo opened his tablet as people huddled around him, as everyone watched the dog fight. Gilgamesh laughed and flew out of the missiles paths. Lancelot roared and the missiles began to shake. Leo kept watching as he analyzed Lancelot patterns. He seemed to be going from far range and not up close. He'd smirk. Up close and personal where he was the weakest in dog fights. The missiles turned around and continued to chase after the King of Heroes. Leo frowned a bit, seeing this. He closed his mind and connected his mind with Gil.   
'Gilgamesh, can you hear me?'  
''I know." Gilgamesh replied and dove out of the missile's paths as they collided. Lancelot roared and gave chase, not letting Gilgamesh get even a second to use Gate of Babylon.  
'Gilgamesh, you gotta direct the missiles back at him, that or somehow slice his reins off the fighter jet.' Leo told him. 'He's trying to wear your machine down.'  
'I'm aware of that.' Gilgamesh replied, then came up with an idea, flipped and flew over Lancelot's jet into the clouds. Lancelot roared and followed after him.Leo continued watching as every one started panic, as the master of Berserker stood a way off. Lancelot looked from side to side in a rage, wondering where Gilgamesh went. A sword came out of nowhere and nearly shot the wing of the ship. Lancelot turned and fired all he had at the source. Leo smirked, eyeing the master who seemed a bit angry at him and Gilgamesh. Xian cheered for Gilgamesh as Medea only hummed. A few missiles emerged from the clouds, but at last, an explosion rocked the ground inside the clouds the two were fighting in. Lancelot roared in victory and descended towards the ground. Leo only smirked, knowing Gilgamesh too well, he used a few swords of his as a decoy. Gilgamesh leapt out of the clouds with Ea in hand and slammed it into the F15, destroying it. Lancelot released the ship and landed on the ground and scoffed.   
"Well done Lancelot." Gilgamesh replied. "You actually managed to shoot down my ship." Leo smirked,the master for Lancelot looked pissed and scared at the same time   
"D-destroy him, Berserker! Destroy this Tyrant!" He yelled. A command seal of his slowly disappeared. Lancelot felt the little bit of his chivalry he still had being overpowered by the command seal as he lurched towards Gilgamesh. "It seems we have a sore loser in the audience." Gilgamesh replied. Leo smirked. "Xian." Xian nodded.   
"Caster, rule breaker if you will." Caster only giggled, and stabbed the man in the chest, Caster gaining his control spells as she aimed a hand at Berserker.   
"Berserker, Stop." The man was fine, as he'd hold his chest, but the seal was on Caster's hand as she giggled, only having one, using the second to stop Berserker. Lancelot lowered his weapons, and if he were capable of it, probably felt grateful that Caster allowed him to keep his word.   
"So, will anyone else follow Lancelot's example and stick to their word?" Gilgamesh asked. A few countries murmured as a few nodded, only a few shook their heads.   
"America will defend itself against you, this world does not need 1 king." An american spoke up. But he was the only one that spoke up, but Canada and Mexico nodded in agreement.  
"But there will not be one." Gilgamesh countered. "There will be two. A King and his Companion, just like back in my time." The american snorted.   
"Please. But...You may consider this war, Gilgamesh..But America will be a free country and we will still be free, even if you did conquer the rest of the world." He turned and walked off towards a plane. A few others were seen, which mainly consist of North America, Central, and South america. Australia left as well as Russia. Gilgamesh nodded in understanding.   
"Are you sure? With Lancelot on our side, your weapons he recognizes as weapons will be useless."  
"Whatever...We will be ready." The american said. Caster went to Gilgamesh.   
"Master Gilgamesh...Would you like to hold Lancelot's final command seal? Or would you give it to Leo?"  
"I think he should decide." Gilgamesh replied. "He will probably know best when it should be used, as it's his Command seal." Lancelot nodded and looked at Leo, whom held his right hand for all to see, four command seals on his hand as the forth gave a light red glow.   
"Alright...Everyone, return to your country, and tell your Leader there what have occurred... They probably already know." Leo smirked softly as the ambassadors nodded, getting on a different plane as they prepare to take of. "Come on, lets go back to the loft."  
"Lancelot." Gilgamesh spoke up. "Would you like to stay with us for the time being?" Lancelot growled and walked towards the houses.  
"Is that a yes?" Leo asked a bit, looking at Lancelot.  
"Yeah, that was." Gilgamesh replied. Throughout the wars, he's learned to read Lancelot's behavior.  
"You gotta teach me how to speak his language." Leo said as the rest started to walk. "And if we're gonna have all of us in one place..We might as well stay at my vacation home."   
"Eh!? You're vacation home?! Why was I never there..." Xian whined like a child, looking at Leo. Gilgamesh nodded and ran off to tell Lancelot.  
"Xian, take Caster back to my place." He'd toss her a key. "Use this to get in. Gil, Lance, and I will meet you at my summer house. Caster, use your Rule Breaker to find the spell you stole." Caster nodded. "Got it!" Xian said as they ran off.   
"Gil! Lance!" Leo ran towards them. Gilgamesh turned around as Lancelot paused and only turned his head. "We're moving locations. We'll meet Caster and Xian there. They're grabbing our stuff." Leo told them. Lancelot gave no reaction and turned towards the new location and began walking.


	3. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the meeting as well as Lancelot and Gilgamesh's battle.

Gilgamesh nodded and opened the Gate of Babylon behind him. "Is this what you wanted to see?" Lancelot was watching intently. His Master seemed to be from Britain, ironically. 'Must be difficult for him.' Gilgamesh thought to himself.  
"Ea."The man said. "Show us Ea." The man sounded scared, but lights could do that as everyone started to shake. Lancelot slammed his fist on the table and roared in protest. The young boy next to him ordered him to sit down, and Lancelot reluctantly obeyed.  
"I feel Lancelot has a point. It is risky to pull out Ea." Gilgamesh agreed. Lancelot just glared at Gilgamesh, almost as if he could see right through him and to what he was up to. Leo took a step forward. "United Nations!" He declared. "Under the rule of Gilgamesh, the 3rd King of Uruk, we shall form the new ideal world of man! Utopia!" Leo said. "Those who wish to join, come with me..Those refuse..You may remain seated." Leo was tired of waiting, they had enough proof with the Gate of Babylon, Xian tried to hush Leo, but it was too late, he had already said what was planned. Lancelot roared in protest and challenged Gilgamesh. He and his country would join him if he lost. But, if he won, Gilgamesh and Leo must surrender and take back their foolish claims. Lancelot's eyes under his helmet glowed dark, blood red, giving off an eery glow. The knight just looked at Gilgamesh and waited for him to accept.  
"Fine." Gilgamesh agreed. "A challenge it is." Leo raised an eyebrow at the knights. 'So...This is it,' "If any other nation wish to bet their country on that Knight over there, go towards him. Those who wish join us, then come with this lovely women." Caster waved a bit. A few went to her as a the majority of them went to Lancelot. Lancelot raised his weapon and roared a battle cry.  
"Fine. We will duel outside." Gilgamesh replied. "Is there a large open area nearby? A simple sword duel won't settle this." Lancelot nodded in agreement.  
"There's the baseball park a few miles north." Leo offered, holding his tablet. "It's free and no games are being played today."  
"I doubt that will be big enough." Gilgamesh replied. "If I am reading Lancelot's expression right, he wants a fighter jet. Lancelot nodded and roared a battle cry.  
"A...Fighter jet?" Leo's father said, surprised. "We...have some at the base..What is this..a sky battle?"  
"Yes. Once in the past, me and Lancelot had fought in the air, and I emerged victorious." Gilgamesh explained. "However, Lancelot claims that he lost because Arturia distracted him."  
"Hmm. Very well then, I'll prepare a fighter jet for...Lancelot." Otoya said as Leo gave a small smirk. "The countries at stake here remember Gill...If you win this; we get the world." He whispered softly in his ear.  
"I don't think it'll be that easy." Gilgamesh replied. "Lancelot will stick to his word. He learned what happens when he doesn't the hard way. I doubt all of those other countries will follow with him."  
"Hm...True..." There were over half the ambassadors still sitting. "Watch for your country, as you watch Gilgamesh win." Leo proclaimed as Xian sighed softly. "Let's go." Lancelot roared and smashed through the door, eager for the battle. Gilgamesh chuckled to himself and followed the knight outside. Leo followed Gil as Leo's father led the way to the air base.  
"Does Gil know how to fly a fighter?" Xian asked suddenly. "He doesn't need one."Leo said simply. A large ancient Babylonian flying machine rolled out of the Gate of Babylon. It was golden, just like Gilgamesh's armor and also bore six light-green wings.  
"Lancelot, you are ready?" Gilgamesh asked after taking his seat. Lancelot roared and slammed his fists into the fighter jet as red, odd lines striped down it and Lancelot lifted it into the air and steered it through the air like a horse. "Very well then." Gilgamesh replied and took to the skies as well. Xian looked surprised at Gilgamesh flying machine as everyone started to shake in their shoes as Leo just simply crossed his arms and watched. Gilgamesh led Lancelot over to Mount Fuji where there were little houses. Lancelot followed and launched two missiles at Gilgamesh with a roar. Leo opened his tablet as people huddled around him, as everyone watched the dog fight. Gilgamesh laughed and flew out of the missiles paths. Lancelot roared and the missiles began to shake. Leo kept watching as he analyzed Lancelot's flying patterns. He seemed to be going from far range and not up close. He'd smirk. Up close and personal where he was the weakest in dog fights. The missiles turned around and continued to chase after the King of Heroes. Leo 'tsk' a bit, seeing this. He closed his mind and connected his mind with Gilgamesh.  
'Gilgamesh, can you hear me?' Leo asked urgently.  
'I know.' Gilgamesh replied and dove out of the missile's paths as they collided. Lancelot roared and gave chase, not letting Gilgamesh get even a second to use Gate of Babylon.  
'Gilgamesh, you gotta direct the missiles back at him, that or somehow slice his reins off the fighter jet.' Leo told him. 'He's trying to wear your machine down.'  
'I'm aware of that.' Gilgamesh replied, then came up with an idea, flipped and flew over Lancelot's jet into the clouds. Lancelot roared and followed after him. Leo continued watching as every one started panic, as the master of Berserker stood a way off. Lancelot looked from side to side in a rage, wondering where Gilgamesh went. A sword came out of nowhere and nearly shot the wing of the ship. Lancelot turned and fired all he had at the source. Leo smirked, eyeing the master who seemed a bit angry at him and Gilgamesh. Xian cheered for Gilgamesh as Medea only hummed. A few missiles emerged from the clouds, but at last, an explosion rocked the ground inside the clouds the two were fighting in. Lancelot roared in victory and descended towards the ground. Leo only smirked, knowing Gil too well, he used a few swords of his as a decoy. Gilgamesh leapt out of the clouds with Ea in hand and slammed it into the F15, destroying it. Lancelot released the ship and landed on the ground and scoffed.  
"Well done Lancelot." Gilgamesh replied. "You actually managed to shoot down my ship." Leo smirked,the master for Lancelot looked pissed and scared at the same time.  
"D-destroy him, Berserker! Destroy this Tyrant!" He yelled. A command seal of his slowly disappeared. Lancelot felt the little bit of his chivalry he still had being overpowered by the command seal as he lurched towards Gilgamesh.  
"It seems we have a sore loser in the audience." Gilgamesh replied.  
Leo smirked. "Xian."  
Xian nodded. "Caster,rule breaker if you will." Caster only giggled, and stabbed the man in the chest, Caster gaining his control spells as she aimed a hand at Berserker.  
"Berserker, Stop." The man was fine, as he'd hold his chest, but the seal was on Caster's hand as she giggled, only having one, using the second to stop Berserker.  
Lancelot lowered his weapons, and if he were capable of it, probably felt grateful that Caster allowed him to keep his word.  
"So, will anyone else follow Lancelot's example and stick to their word?" Gilgamesh asked. A few countries murmured as a few nodded, only a few shook their heads.  
"America will defend itself against you, this world does not need 1 king." An american spoke up. He was the only one that spoke up, but Canada and Mexico nodded in agreement.  
"But there will not be one." Gilgamesh countered. "There will be two. A King and his Companion, just like back in my time." The american snorted.  
"Please. But...You may consider this war, Gilgamesh..But America will be a free country and we will still be free, even if you did conquer the rest of the world." He turned and walked off towards a plane. A few others were seen, which mainly consist of North America, Central, and South america. Australian left as well as Russia. Gilgamesh nodded in understanding. "Are you sure? With Lancelot on our side, your weapons he recognizes as weapons will be useless."  
"Whatever...We will be ready." The american said. Caster went to Gilgamesh.  
"Master Gilgamesh...Would you like to hold Lancelot's final command seal? Or would you give it to Leo?"  
"I think he should decide." Gilgamesh replied. "He will probably know best when it should be used, as it's his Command seal." Lancelot nodded in agreement.  
Leo held his right hand for all to see, four command seals on his hand as the forth gave a light red glow.  
"Alright...Everyone, return to your country, and tell your Leader there what have occurred... They probably already know." Leo smirked softly as the ambassadors nodded, getting on a different plane as they prepare to take of. "Come on, lets go back to the loft." The man that was once Lancelot's master was breathing quickly, his face unchanging from the face of horror as his hand was on the place where he was stabbed.  
"Lancelot." Gilgamesh spoke up. "Would you like to stay with us for the time being?" Lancelot growled and walked towards the houses.  
"Is that a yes?" Leo asked a bit, looking at Lancelot.  
"Yeah, that was." Gilgamesh replied. Throughout the wars, he's learned to read Lancelot's behavior.  
"You gotta teach me how to speak his language." Leo said as the rest started to walk. "And if we're gonna have all of us in one place...we might as well stay at my vacation home."  
"Eh!? Your vacation home?! Why was I never there......" Xian whined like a child, looking at Leo. Gilgamesh nodded and ran off to tell Lancelot.  
"Xian, take Caster back to my place." He'd toss her a key. "Use this to get in. Gilgamesh, Lancelot, and I will meet you at my summer house. Caster, use your Rule Breaker to find the spell you stole." Caster nodded.  
"Got it!" Xian said as they ran off. "Gilgamesh! Lancelot!" Leo ran towards them. Gilgamesh turned around as Lancelot paused and only turned his head.  
"We're moving locations. We'll meet Caster and Xian there. They're grabbing our stuff." Leo told them.Lancelot gave no reaction and turned towards the new location and began walking.  
"Does he know where I'm talking about?" He asked Gilgamesh as he walked beside him.  
"It seems so." Gilgamesh replied. "Isn't that it off the coast over there?"  
"Yup. It's a beach house, but its also japanese traditional style as well. Neat huh?" Leo beamed as he'd chuckle. It was more of a hot spring sort of house if anything. Lancelot seemed to be interested in the hot spring once they arrived. Leo looked at him and chuckled.  
"Can you take your armor off?" He asked.Lancelot pauses for a second and shrugs.  
"He's only removed his helmet before." Gilgamesh replied. Leo scratched his head.  
"This could be a problem.." Leo looked at Lancelot.."Alright, Lancelot, I want you to focus ok?" Lancelot just shrugs and walks in anyways. His armor disappeared when made contact with the water as Leo blinked. "Well,that's one way." Lancelot began to relax as his armor came off him. "Perhaps he views this as temporary purification." Gilgamesh replied. "One of his titles was Lancelot of the Lake."  
"Yeah I heard of that....Yeah, that makes sense." Leo chuckled a bit as he'd dial Xian. "Yeah, could you bring xxl clothing too for lance? Thanks." He hung up. "Maybe when he's out he'll be naked..I asked Xian to bring me xxl clothing for him. Too big?"  
"Thats a shame." He frowned softly as he'd tug his tie off. "I'm gonna get changed myself..As much as this is comfy, its also tight in a few areas." He said before walking inside the house, stripping to nothing as he walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist as he too entered the hot spring. "aaah~"  
"Why is that a shame?" Gilgamesh teased as he walked in wearing his casual clothes.  
"Mainly because I don't understand why knights wear armor even though they are off duty. That's all." He'd sigh. He had grown used to Gil's teasing.  
"I know." Gilgamesh replied. "You know, I had always feared death back in my time after I lost Endiku."  
"Death is very serious matter.." He'd sigh softly. "I almost encountered it a few times myself." He admitted. "But why bring that subject up?"  
"Just the fact that the ferryman told me I'd never gain immortality. Yet, becoming a Servant, doesn't that grant me immortality in a way?"  
"In a way..yes." He admitted. "but you were never really dead." He told him. "After all...they say books are one form of immortality." He told him as he'd rest in the springs with Lancelot. Gilgamesh nodded and smiled.  
"That was the other thing. I truly did become immortal because of that." Lancelot stood up, exited the pool, and surprisingly, his armor did not return, as he ventured towards a place to go to the bathroom.  
"Well whaddya know." Leo said, watching Lancelot go.  
"Are the girls back yet?" Gilgamesh asked.  
"Yes we are~" Xian called out from the front. "Aren't you gonna let us in~?" Leo sighed, getting out of the spring, putting a towel around himself.  
"Come on in~" He greeted as the girls screeched. "P-put on c-cloths! Hentai! Pervert! Disgusting pig!" Xian slammed the front door as Leo laughed. "I'll get changed, Gilgamesh, mind keeping them entertained?"  
[6/24/2013 10:42:55 PM] Joshy-chan: Gilgamesh laughed and came up to the door. "At least you guys saw Leo in a towel." Gilgamesh replied. The girls looked flustered as Xian stormed in.  
"Is Lancelot in the bathroom?" She asked. Caster walked in, suddenly drooling about something.  
"Yeah." Gilgamesh replied, ignoring Caster for a second. "Apparently, he doesn't get being nude is wrong." The King of Heroes then turned to Medea. "And Caster, what are you drooling about?" Xian sighed, walking to the bathroom as Caster blinked.  
"O-oh nothing." She blushed darkly as Leo reemerged, sighing.  
"We have enough room for 7 masters and servants, but knowing the masters who resist us..we'll have extra for any..notable members." Gilgamesh laughed and looked at Caster.  
"I dare you to tell that to his face." Gilgamesh teased. "Now would be your chance, while he's sane." Caster blinked.  
"He's sane?" She asked. "HE'S SANE?!"  
"Yeah, something to do with going in the water." Gilgamesh explained.  
"Thats....Amazing actually." She said, surprised as Xian shrieked.  
"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Xian yelled and ran down the hall to her assigned room.  
"...Xian see Lancelot naked?" Leo asked.  
"I'd guess so." Gilgamesh agreed when Lancelot came walking into the room with a cleaner, less corrupted version of his armor on. "What's her problem" the knight asked in confusion. Caster looked at him jaw dropped as Leo blinked. "Lance...In this day and age...People aren't used on seeing the opposite gender naked in front of them." He told him. "She bought you clothes so you can wear for when you're not fighting." He explained.  
"Medea, is everything alright?" Lancelot asked in confusion.  
"Y-you...Y-you spoke..." She said, surprised.  
"Yes, I did indeed speak. Did you think I was incapable of it?"  
"I'm so used on hearing growls and roars from you..." She admitted, blushing a bit. Lancelot shrugged and walked into his room to change.  
"Seems like my spring is 'Holy Water'." Leo said, chuckling a bit. "The springs are open for anyone who desires to use them." He said as Caster did a fist pump. "However!" Leo said. "We will have separate times for boys and girls..We can't have an orgy now can we?" It was Xian who flipped.  
"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Gilgamesh broke out into laughter while Lancelot was still confused.  
"What is that?" It was Caster's turn to look dull.  
"An orgy is where there is a lot sex going on at once..." She explained as she'd faceplant as she too started laughing. Xian was slapping Leo in a comical way as Leo took it like a man while Xian was going on about 'hentai!' 'pervert!' and other lewd names. Lancelot was silent. Xian finally got done slapping Leo as Leo cheeks were red from the slapping, but he showed no sign of pain.  
"So, any other questions about today's world, Lance?"  
"None at the moment." Lancelot replied, then went to return to the springs.  
"He really like those springs, eh?" Xian noted. "Hey, its purification for him." Leo said as he shrugged. "Still...I wander how Shannah are doing."  
"I do as well." Gilgamesh agreed, and looked outside. Leo's phone buzzed as he took out. "Whats up?" "Leo! You will not believe it! Turn on channel 5 world news." Leo looked at Xian who did it, on the TV screen was a wolf. But it wasn't any wolf, on its forehead, there were Command spells. "EH!?"  
"What?!" Gilgamesh exclaimed.  
"Thats right! That's wolf a master! I received word from the Mages Association. They were trying to do something with animals...apparently in backfired."  
"Why the hell are they showing the public?!" Xian asked.  
"The wolf escaped right after he got the command seals, some say it attacked people in the streets of Britain." The person on the phone replied  
"Where is it now?" Leo asked.  
"America." Came the reply.  
"How in Gilgamesh's Gods and every living and unliving god is that fucking possible!?" Leo exclaimed. The person on the other line winched.  
"Don't ask me, Ask the MA." The line went dead as he sighed.  
"Gilgamesh, is your flying machine ready?"  
"It got wrecked by the F15. Lancelot should still be able to manipulate weapons, he can probably fly us there." Leo sighed in annoyance.  
"I'll see if some of my father's men can fix it.." Leo muttered. "Lancelot!" Lancelot looked up and walked over to Leo.  
"Yes?" Gilgamesh turned away and smacked his forehead.Leo sighed in annoyance, decided to overlook his nakedness as Xian and Caster looked at Lancelot, both having a nose bleed before falling over.  
"We need your fighter jet for america..Think you can bring me and Gilgamesh there?"  
"Absolutely." Lancelot replied, ignoring Xian and Medea.


	4. The New Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Servant is summoned.

Leo nodded. "Xian, Medea. You're in charge of the house, you know the rules, and please make a room for a dog..." Leo sighed. A wolf as a master, he'd never seen the day this'll happen.  
"Who's the Servant?" Gilgamesh asked.  
"It seemed to be not summoned at the moment..But he may summon it soon..SOMEHOW." Leo sighed in annoyance as the three walked towards the air port again. "Gil, if you give my dad's men the blueprint for your machine..they might be able to fix it." Gilgamesh nodded and left the blueprint on the table as he brought Lancelot his clothes, and expected the two girls to be sad that he was making the other male get dressed. The girls pouted but soon received another nosebleed just by seeing Lancelot's front in boxers only. "...Jesus....I thought Xian had more control then that." Leo sighed.  
"Guess not." Gilgamesh replied. Lancelot looked upset that he was causing this reaction though.  
"Lancelot, don't be upset...They just think you are so good looking that they cannot contain it." Leo explained. "Come on. And Gilgamesh, my father's men will meet us at the airport. Bring it with." Gilgamesh nodded, but Lancelot's expression didn't change.   
"It was that same feeling that caused Britain to fall..."  
"...Yikes." Leo muttered to himself as he'd lead the two to a car. "Jump in, I'll drive us there myself." Both heroes nodded and climbed into the backseats. Leo climbed into the drivers seat, putting on a pair of shades as me smirked."Buckle up, men!" He said, and floored it, wheels squealing as he drove fast. Lancelot and Gilgamesh both seemed calm despite the speed. Lancelot had flown a fighter jet twice, so that wasn't too surprising. Leo drove the two into the airport parking lot. It was closed for reasons, possibly rebuilding and/or because to avoid big crowds for the ambassadors." Gilgamesh went up to the gate.   
"Hm..."  
"Let's just head around." Leo said. "They have hangers for fighter jet just incase. That or we can take a small private plane. Both go just as fast." Leo said as he started to walk around the private. Gilgamesh nodded. Lancelot seemed to be out in space for some reason.  
"...Lancelot?" Leo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?"  
Lancelot snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "No. Just deep in thought."  
"Care to share or would you rather share it when we get back?" Leo offered, crossing his arms.  
"When we get back." Lancelot replied, then climbed into the cockpit. Leo and Gilgamesh entered the back part of the private jet as he sat down.   
"It's been a while since I've been in one.." he said. Lancelot focused on the jet and analyzed what it can do. Leo looked at Gil.   
"First time in a private jet?" He wondered aloud. Gilgamesh nodded.   
"For me it is." Suddenly, the plane jerked forwards and went skyward. Leo felt calm about it as Leo chuckled.   
"Seems like Lancelot figured it out."  
"He never takes long." Gilgamesh replied. Meanwhile, Xian and Medea were at home, as Xian sighed loudly.   
"Booooring...Why did Leo leave us behind?!"  
"Probably because he doesn't you to have a miscarriage." Medea replied.  
"...Make sense, but why leave you behind? You can follow Command Spells, right?" Xian countered.   
"He probably left me here to watch you." Medea replied. Back in America, Leo walked out of the plane. It was nighttime in America as Leo sighed. Lancelot was used to seeing in the dark under his berserker armor, so he walked around and looked for the wolf.  
"Wait Lancelot!" Leo called. He pulled out his tablet and turned it to the news. "..Alright.It seems the wolf is still in DC." Lancelot nodded and kneeled down.   
"Gilgamesh, you tracked a giant, right?" Gilgamesh nodded. "Give me a hand here." Gilgamesh nodded and walked over, only just beginning to notice how he's starting to treat more and more people as equals. First Leo, and nowLancelot. Leo looked at Gilgamesh, raising an eyebrow.He was getting to see people in a different way he thought, that or perhaps he really was treating people as equals but he shrugged and watched the two. Gilgamesh looked to the right and nodded.   
"He went towards the Whi--" Gilgamesh began, but was interrupted by some fighter jets flying overhead.   
"We have you surrounded!" they yelled. "Surrender and you will be spared!"  
"Ooooh right..." Leo said. His face looked dulled."I forgot...The americans hate us." Leo sighed as he'd roll up his sleeves. "Seems like I got no other choice." He'd snap,suddenly Gilgamesh and Lancelot became invisible. "Find the mutt, then we'll be off." He told the invisible servants.Gilgamesh and Lancelot nodded and ran towards the White House. Leo stood there as he looked at the fighter jets. "Heh...The army huh." He'd raise his left gloved hand as string appeared as he'd whip it around, making a giant bird that surrounded him. "COME AND FACE ME!" He demanded. "And taste the power of Utopia!" The army continued to attack Leo as Gilgamesh and Lancelot found the wolf. The wolf was blue fur and white underbelly as it'll growl at the two servants. Leo was having a blast, jumping onto the bird avoiding the jets. Lancelot looked at the wolf, then looked for the Servant. The wolf barked at the two, in a fighting pose, blood was seen on it's fang as it'll growl. Leo took down all the fighters jets, but the people were alive as they were forced ejected by Leo.   
"Now you see the power of Utopia." He told them before flying away towards the white house. Gilgamesh took a step back and got into a fighting stance. Lancelot kept on watch for the missing Servant.  
"Gilgamesh, Lancelot. Attack. I don't sense any other servant." Leo told them from above. "This wolf hadn't summoned one yet." Gilgamesh nodded and prepared one of his weapons as Lancelot kept watch. Gilgamesh then lunged forward with his spear to kill the wolf. The wolf gave a howl as the earth in front of Gilgamesh and the world sent a pillar straight up.  
"Gilgamesh! Fall back!" It was the summoning of a servant. Gilgamesh nodded and leapt backwards to see who was summoned. The light dimmed as a...male? Appeared, His skin was of clay as his clothing were white, his hair was long and also looked like clay, the male opened his eyes as they two were of a lighter shade of clay.   
"I am Servant Lancer, Enkidu!" He proclaimed, spinning a staff before putting it on the ground. "You shall not harm m-...GILGAMESH-SAMA?!" He looked shocked, seeing Gilgamesh. Leo blinked. "Heh...What are the odds." Gilgamesh came to tears and smiled.   
"Enkidu!" The King of Heroes shouted and embraced his only friend, not caring how odd it was for him to do so. Leo flew down and jumped off his bird.  
"Gilgamesh-sama..." Enkidu whispered, in tears of joy. "We are together again..." Gilgamesh nodded.Lancelot walked over to Leo and whispered.   
"We need to bring them both to Caster."  
Leo only stifled a laugh. "Don't be a joker. Enkidu is actually Gilgamesh only friend." He explained. "What would you do after seeing your friend for the first in 1200 years?" He asked, as he'd cross his arms, looking at the two. "then again..they can be a couple, seeing Enkidu is a female."  
"I meant the wolf and Enkidu." Lancelot retorted. In Japan,Caster was watching the whole thing through her ball as she squealed.   
"I can't believe it!" She squealed as Leo cleared his throat. "Oh, right..." Gilgamesh and Endiku both lifted up the wolf and carried it to the jet, where Gilgamesh used some meat from his vault to lure it on. Leo sat, watching the wolf.   
"Does he has a name, Enkidu? Because in the legend, you can talk to animals. So I figured you must know its name.." Leo asked carefully, eyeing the wolf.  
"I will ask." Endiku replied, then made some quiet noises to the wolf. "His clan name is apparently Silver Fang." Enkidu replied.  
"...Cliche name for a wolf, don't you think?" He muttered to himself. "Hello there, Silver Fang. I am Leo. Master of Gilgamesh." He'd offer a hand, unsure if the wolf understood or not. The wolf licked Leo's handed and laid back down. "Should Caster..." Lancelot asked, then looked at Leo.  
"Take his command spells? I don't think she should." Leo said. "the wolf seems to understand whats happening.. Gil, could you explain to Enkidu and Silver Fang our plan?" Gilgamesh nodded and explained it to them both. Enkidu was ecstatic about it and encouraged Gilgamesh excitedly, while the wolf just seemed indifferent. Leo looked at the wolf. "He doesn't look convinced.." He told Enkidu. Enkidu sighed and also explained it to the wolf. The wolf howled once and laid back down.   
"I think he only cares about surviving and dismisses me to do whatever as long as it doesn't jeopardize that." Gilgamesh turned to Enkidu and whistled. "Later, Gilgamesh-sama." Enkidu said, laughing as she nudged him on the shoulder. Lancelot had already begun flying back. Leo looked at Enkidu and the Wolf.   
"So..the wolf only cares for surviving?" He asked, he had a plan forming in his head. Lancelot's idea was a part of it however. Lancelot landed the plane outside the vacation home and climbed out, then walked straight into the house. Leo opened the door as he walked out.   
"Welcome to Japan, Enkidu, Silver fang." He said as he walked down the steps."We're home!"   
"Welcome home~" Xian called, almost like a wife from the kitchen. Leo froze. "...Eh?" Lancelot kept walking as Gilgamesh and Enkidu walked back in, side by side.  
"Who's the clay women?" Xian said, she entered the living room wearing an apron.  
"Her name is Enkidu, Gilgamesh's only friend back in their time. She's a servant now." Leo explained. The two of them were chatting up a storm and Gilgamesh seemed truly happy. Lancelot poked his head into the room and asked where Medea was.   
"I'm right behind you, honey." Medea said, tapping his shoulder.  
"She's talkative." Xian commented.  
"Well, if you hadn't seen me for 2000 years, what would you do?" Leo countered.  
"Be in heaven happy."   
"Screw you." Leo replied. Xian and Leo laughed.  
"Honey?" Gilgamesh said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.   
"Whatever are you suggesting, Gilgamesh?" Lancelot asked.  
"And fyi, Gil." Medea said. "Some women use 'honey' to greet men in restaurants, or if they find them attractive in the street. It's a pet name everyone uses." She explained as Leo shrugged, sitting down.   
"Where's Silver Fang?" Enkidu asked.   
"Who?" Xian requested.   
"The wolf." Leo replied.  
"It has a name?" Xian continued.  
"Of course it does." Enkidu replied. Gilgamesh was beginning to think that Lancelot was crushing on Medea, but didn't want to admit it because of what it caused him in the past. Xian sighed.   
"We changed a room for Enkidu and the wolf. The room thats open currently is for the wolf." She explained as she resumed cooking. "Where is the wolf anyway?"  
"I don't know." Enkidu replied. "He used a Command spell to let me have freedom unless his life is in danger so I could help out, as he put it, my mate." This time it was Lancelot's turn to snicker. Leo only smirked.   
"Well..the wolf could stay here if he liked." He offered. "And sides..we don't want the MA on our asses for letting a roaming test subject around..but thats his call." Gilgamesh nodded and sat down, Enkidu leaning on his shoulder. Lancelot had begun chatting with Medea absentmindedly. Leo watched the servant.  
"...Everyone has a love life eh?" He admitted aloud. "Even Xian." There was an angry Xian in the kitchen arch way.   
"I HATE my fiancee, mind you.But I love my baby." She said as Leo put his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Maybe you two should hook up." Gilgamesh suggested.  
Leo shook his head. "IF we did, Xian would bankrupt me."   
"Not my fault I'm a high class princess." Leo rolled his eyes chuckling as Xian continued cooking. "Medea, could you start pe-...Leo, get your ass in here and help me."   
"Hm~?" Leo teased.   
"Please." She said.   
"Sure." Leo got up and went to help her cook. All four servants chuckled to themselves and Enkidu wrapped her arms around Gilgamesh's waist.  
"Heeeeeey~" Leo mused from the kitchen, eyeing the two 'friends' "No romancing in broad day light~" Xian gave a giggle, eyeing Medea and Lancelot.  
"Isn't that calling the kettle black." Gilgamesh replied mockingly. The King of Heroes then walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Gilgamesh!" Iskandar roared as it made Leo jump, as he'd drop the onion while he was washing it, catching it. "It's been a long time, my battle friend!"  
"Iskandar, pleasure to see you!" Gilgamesh replied cheerfully. "You wouldn't believe who we found in America!"  
"Oh? Who?" He asked, curiously. A dark skinned girl was in front of Rider,she had long black hair and had Waver's eyes. Enkidu knew she was being addressed, and she stood up and joined Gilgamesh and the guests.  
"Oh hoho!" Iskandar looked at the lady. "Who's this now? Your lady friend?" "Iskandar, don't be rude." Shannah said in a motherly voice which made Leo smile. "Hello, Gilgamesh..and I'm assuming Enkidu?" She pointed to the female.  
"Correct." Enkidu replied. "Let's introduce you all to everyone else." she added and led them back to the room. Shannah and Rider followed them. "Hey everyone!" Shannah said as Rider also sat down.  
"Ohoho! Isn't that Lancelot I see?" Iskander mused. Pointing to the other giant male. Shannah wore a white sundress and sandals, to match the warm weather Japan offered currently. Rider wore a white T-shirt and shorts. Lancelot nodded and smiled.   
"Pleasure to meet you Iskandar."  
"...So you really CAN talk." He mused, laughing as he'd slap him on the back.  
"Of course I can." Lancelot replied with a smile. "Medea is also here." he added and pulled her forwards.  
"Medea...we had a different Caster in our war." He said, blinking. "But I do remember hearing about the 5th war where Saber re-emerged. And Gilgamesh was still alive back then...right?" Iskander looked at Gilgamesh. "How did you die anyway?"  
"I actually don't remember such a thing." Gilgamesh replied, then looked at him harshly. Iskandar took the hint.   
"Ah whatever..It's good to see we have different servants." Hinting towards Enkidu. "At least she isn't snobby like the 5th war lancer. I did however enjoy our war's lancer. Remember him, Gilgamesh?"  
"Yeah." Gilgamesh nodded. "I remember one time we had a race instead of a war." Enkidu snickered at this. "Bastards didn't invite me!" Gilgamesh added. Leo laughed loudly.   
"Wasn't there a game show as well?" Caster mused, remembering that one. "And you broke the rules in Black Beard." Caster laughed.  
"I AM THE RULES!" Gilgamesh shouted. Enkidu broke out into laughter.   
"That happened?" Enkidu asked in between gasps for air. Caster bursted out laughing, harder then before as from the kitchen, Xian laughed as Leo only chuckled.  
"So, how long until dinner's ready, lovebirds?" Gilgamesh mocked as he looked into the kitchen.  
"In about 5 minutes, Gilgamesh." Xian said as Leo was now cutting apples for some odd reason. Gilgamesh nodded as Endiku leaned on his chest and yawned.  
Soon, Xian and Leo walked in, Xian carried a big pot of soup while Leo carried in side dishes.   
"Dinner's ready!" Leo called out. Everyone stood up and collected their dishes and sat down. Gilgamesh sat down with Endiku on his left and Iskandar on his right, while Lancelot sat down next to Medea. Leo sat next to Xian who sat next to Medea. Shannah sat next to leo as they began eating. Xian and Medea chatting about girl stuff as Shannah and Leo made small talk. Gilgamesh was chatting with both Iskandar and Endiku about all the cool stuff that happened. Leo was finished first,then Xian. the two went to the kitchen to wash the dishes in silent. Lancelot was concerned about the two of them and went into the kitchen to see why they were silent. Leo and Xian were washing dishes, suddenly, somehow or another, Xian slipped, but Caster silently giggled in the room. Leo noticed this and caught her as he'd blink.  
"You ok, Xian?"   
"Y-yeah..Thanks..my legs gave out for some reason."   
"Need a rest?" Xian shook her head before leaning up and kissed his cheek.  
"Between us alone,right?"   
"Yeah, at least I don't think anyone else knows...And the child?"   
"Still yours." Leo sighed as he'd help her up as they resumed their task. Lancelot looked at Medea to see if she overheard, and just in case, put a finger up to his mouth and walked over to her to make it look like that what he was originally intending to do. Leo and Xian came back as they were quiet, but Xian had a little blush on her face as Leo took his seat.   
"So. America. How are we gonna conquer it?"   
"You still haven't gotten America?" Iskandar asked, surprised. "Even though you were there?"  
"Our focus was taking care of what, at that time, was a rogue Master." Gilgamesh explained.  
"Where is this master anyway? Out in the wild?"   
"Yeah, but he'll have to summon Enkidu here if he's in trouble." Leo replied.  
"Ah I see..." Iskandar replied. Gilgamesh nodded and placed his arm on Enkidu's shoulder.  
"So how are we gonna take America?"  
"I'm not too sure. It certainly is a big place, even too large for Ea to handle." Gilgamesh replied. Leo would think.   
"We can attack each state." He said.  
"Eh? Each state? Like, individually?" Xian asked.   
"I see." Lancelot said, then looked up to Medea. "You agree?"  
She nodded. "If we attack each state,the president will have less and less power. It's a good tactic. But..where to start?"   
"From the west. We start at Hawaii and we move east." Xian suggested.  
"Me and Endiku will go to Alaska." Gilgamesh replied.  
"Xian and I will go to Cali." Leo replied.  
Xian said. "I guess that leaves Lancelot and Medea to Hawaii."  
"Rider and I will take Washington." Shannah spoke up. Lancelot turned and smiled, leading Medea to the F15.  
"...We going already?" Shannah asked. "They can." Leo said. "We can go whenever." Leo said as Xian blushed, looking at Leo. Gilgamesh shrugged and led Enkidu to his aircraft. Leo and Xian went to the private jet as Shannah and Rider left for Washington. In California, Lancelot led Medea through the sand, shielding her from the sunlight. Medea smiled as she was grateful for him. She wore a sundress and a straw hat.   
"Such beautiful weather~" She said happily. Lancelot nodded and walked with her towards the city of San Francisco.   
"How should we take it over?" Lancelot whispered. Medea sighed, she wanted to have fun in the sun.   
"Hm...We can go to California's capital and have them come onto our side~" She mused.  
"I suppose." Lancelot agreed. "Do you want to relax a bit?"  
"Yes~" She'd squealed while hugging him. "I always wanted to visit Cali once Xian told me about it~ Come on! Let's go to the beach!" Lancelot blushed from the hug and followed Medea to the beach.  
"Hm..You need swimming trunks there big guy..as I need a swimsuit~" She was having more fun then she should have.  
"I do?" Lancelot asked with confusion. "Can't I just go in my clothes?" He then paused before adding, "And I don't want your nose to leak all over the beach."  
"E-eh?!" She'd blink. "B-baka! It won't." She blushed, looking away. "You can, but with swimming trucks, you can have dry cloths, see?" she pointed to a few men wearing swim trunks, then to their dry cloths. "That way you won't be cold all day."  
"I see." Lancelot replied calmly. "We cannot go buy any, as that would leave records of our presence." She'd giggle, wiggling her finger.   
"You forget, oh, Berserker of mine~ I am a witch~ I can manipulate anyone to forget us if they saw us."  
"Ah, yes." Lancelot agreed. "Then we will go buy some."  
"Yes!" She screamed in victory, holding his hand. "C'mon! I know a great swim shop~" She said, giggling. Lancelot shrugged and followed after her.   
"Just don't pick anything too revealing, I don't want any guys staring.  
"Ohoho~ Is someone jealous~?" She cooed.  
"Not at all." Lancelot replied sincerely. "Jealousy is unbecoming of a knight." She giggled as she walked into the open shop. One half was full of girl's swimwear as the other was men. Lancelot was fortunately able to tell where he should be and went over to the men's side. Medea giggled as she went to browse. "Hey..Lancey~?" She called him by his now new pet name. Lancelot cringed at the pet name, but turned around nonetheless.   
"Yes?" Lancelot asked. She was wearing a two piece that reviled her stomach, other then that, it was moderately mature, covering most of her upper torso except a bit of the cleavage as her bottom were shorts. "How does this look?" She asked, spinning,her blue hair softly following the spin.  
"You look great." Lancelot replied. He had actually expected her to pick something more revealing, but hey, he didn't mind. He had picked out a black pair of trunks with disorganized red stripes and showed them to her. "Does this go well?"  
"It fits you." She admitted, smiling. "So will these work?" She spun. "oooh~" She walked towards the skirt,choosing a blue n purple, putting it on. "How does this look, Lance?" She asked. She now wore the same swimsuit and trunks, but had a blue skirt around her that went down to about mid-shin. Which made her more mature and lady like. Lancelot nodded.   
"Even better." The knight didn't want her to wear anything revealing, so he was going to nudge her towards getting something very unrevealing, but still nice. She giggled.   
"Take off those trunks and change back. I'll pay for these." She said as she went tot the dressing room, getting changed back into her sundress. Lancelot nodded and changed back in the dressing room.


End file.
